The force of the Young Heart
by Bubblezkunzyz
Summary: The senate has been hiding Arikawen Skywalker in Naboo for years without the Jedi knowing. What will happen when She is finally revealed to the rest of the Jedi world? Will she be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

Bubblezkunzyz: Okay well I've finally started publishing haha

Anakin: It's about time, pipsqueak.

Bubblezkunzyz: That's probably the nicest compliment you've given me! So...can you do the disclaimer please?

Anakin: *shrugs* Sure. Bubblezkunzyz does not own anything except for Arikawen.

Bubblezkunzyz: Thank you Annie!

Anakin: *points lightsaber at me* Never call me that again!

Bubblezkunzyz: On with the story!

* * *

><p>The Force of the Young Heart 1) The Mission<p>

Anakin walked through the Jedi temple around dawn, unable to sleep again. He walked to where Master Yoda was always found meditating. Yoda opened a single eye and then closed it. "Troubled again you are, Skywalker."

Anakin sighed. "I keep hearing a voice. Not one I have ever heard before."

"Hm the voice knows you does it not?"

Anakin placed his head in one of his hands. "I'm not sure, but the voice is asking for help. It's a girl's voice. She calls to me the way my mother did."

Yoda sighed. "You know her not though, but know you she does. Look into this I will." Anakin sighed and bowed.

"Thank you Master."

Yoda opened his eyes and looked sternly at Anakin. "Careful you must be young Skywalker. A trap this could be of the Dark Side." Anakin nodded and left, deciding to go to the library only to find his master there.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan lifted his head from looking at the screen in front of him to Anakin's question.

"Anakin there was a young girl taken from Naboo, and the Separatists haven't showed up since. I think that girl was important to Naboo."

Anakin sighed and leaned over his Master's shoulder to look at the report himself. "Well we could ask Padmé. She might know the importance of the girl."

Obi-Wan nodded. "If anyone knows anything about Naboo's people, it would be Senator Amidala." He stood up and motioned for Anakin to follow him. As they exited the library, they ran into Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka.

"I've been looking _everywhere_ for you, Master. It's Senator Amidala. She's gone missing!" Anakin's eyes widened and he dashed off to go after her.

"Wait Master!" Ahsoka went to go after her master , but Obi-Wan stopped her.

"He's being reckless young one. Come with me, we'll go try to find out where she could have gone off to." They left the library and immediately went to Senator Palpatine for his advice and his help.

Palpatine immediately stood up at the entrance of the Jedi. "Ah, Master Kenobi, what a pleasure it is to see you. Where is Master Skywalker?"

Ahsoka looked at the ground. "He went to go find the Senator, Senator Amidala." Palpatine frowned and sat back down.

"I tried to stop her, but she insisted on finding the missing girl from Naboo."

Anakin rushed into the room. "Why is that girl so important?"

Obi-Wan walked up to Palpatine's desk. "We must know, if we are to help the Senator." Ahsoka stood by her master and looked at the floor.

Palpatine sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this, I was hoping you wouldn't know." He looked at Anakin. "Someone found your mother before she died and your mother asked a favor of us. She asked us to take in a baby girl by the name of Arikawen. Anakin, that girl is your sister. We thought that she would be safe on Naboo." All eyes turned to Anakin and he was staring at the ground, his fists clenched.

"_I had a sister I didn't know about?_"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, calm down, we'll go find her."

Anakin growled, his face showing every sign of anger possible. "You _never_ thought I would want to know?"

Palpatine looked at Anakin with almost a sad expression. "You must understand Anakin, your mother didn't want her in the Jedi world."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Well it's too late for _that_." He walked up to Palpatine's desk. "If the Separatists are after her, she'll have to learn how to defend herself."

"Couldn't she just stay at a Jedi temple where she'd be protected?" The three men looked at Ahsoka. She looked at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Anakin sighed and placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "Don't be sorry Snips. That's a good idea." He looked up at Palpatine. "We'll go rescue both the Senator and the girl."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and half-smiled. "If she's anything like you Anakin, she should be fine."

Palpatine nodded. "I wish you luck on your mission." The two Jedi and Ahsoka nodded before leaving.

"Where do you suppose she could be?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Well, she left from Coruscant so we could try to track her, masters." Ahsoka walked on her master's left and to the right of Anakin was Obi-Wan.

Anakin nodded in agreement "Master it might be best if you take Ahsoka and rescue the girl. I'll try to get Padmé back before she gets into any danger. May the force be with you Master." Anakin then bowed and left without another word.

"May the force be with you." Obi-Wan sighed and turned towards Ahsoka. "Well young Padawan, we should probably get going."

* * *

><p>Bubblezkunzyz: Thank you Obi-Wan! You saved me! *hugs Obi-Wan*<p>

Obi-Wan: It was nothing...Anakin...

Ahsoka: -_- What did you do?

Anakin: Nothing...

Bubblezkunzyz: Suuuuureeee *rolls eyes* Anyway please rate and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Arikawen Skywalker

Bubblezkunzyz: I have returned my readers!

Ahsoka: You've gone nuts.

Bubblezkunzyz: Maybe I have...can you-

Ahsoka: Already on it. Bubblezkunzyz doesn't own anything except Arikawen and some future characters that won't be revealed until later.

Bubblezkunzyz: Thank you, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>The Force of the Young Heart 2) Arikawen Skywalker<p>

I sat up abruptly as the ship's alarm started blaring loudly. Droids ran passed my holding cell. One screamed, "we're under attack!" I grinned, I was finally going to be rescued.

"I wouldn't jump for joy yet, girl." I frowned and glared at Ventress.

"I'll get out of here, and when I do, I'll become a Jedi!"

She laughed and smirked. "It's too bad that you didn't join our side since we're going to win."

"Why haven't you killed me yet Ventress? I'm only going to be another Jedi when I'm free." I smirked back at Ventress, who frowned.

She looked away from me. "I was ordered not to. Plus, you're bait for the Senator, who is bait for Skywalker."

I flinched. That wasn't the first time I'd heard a plot to capture my brother, Anakin Skywalker. I'd heard many stories about him; he was famous everywhere and known by everyone. I, was a nobody. No one except the Senate knew that I existed, let alone that I was Anakin's little sister. Just then Ventress had a hologram of Count Dooku in front of me.

"So Little One, will you join us?" I glared at Dooku, standing up.

"I'd rather be tortured than join you," I hissed at the hologram.

Dooku sighed. "That's such a shame, but we can grant your wish." He turned to Ventress. "Make sure her wish is granted, Ventress."

Ventress smirked. "I'd be delighted Master." The hologram disappeared and Ventress opened my holding cell, placing me in blue lit handcuffs. I tried to break out of them only to tighten the cuffs around my wrists. Ventress grabbed my shoulder and led me to the control center, where there happened to be a magnetic containment field.

I looked away from Ventress. "Your wish will be granted soon enough, Little One." I was placed in the magnetic containment field and I was scared for the first time in my life. Even though I was afraid, I refused to show it.

"So, are you ready to be tortured?" I glared at Ventress and feebly tried to free myself. Ventress laughed. "It will be useless to try to free yourself from this, Little One. No one can free themselves from this, not even Jedi Masters." Ventress held up something and smirked, pressing a button. I felt electricity snake through my body, but I refused to scream. I shut my eyes tightly as Ventress pressed the button again.

When I opened my eyes, the doors to the room opened and three people were brought into the room in metal handcuffs. They were sat on the ground in front of me and Ventress. I gasped when Ventress spoke their names. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, Skywalker, and his little Padawan, how very nice of you to join us for this torture session."

Obi-Wan looked at me. "So that's her Ventress?" Anakin looked at me, along with his Padawan.

Ventress laughed and pressed the button again, but I didn't scream. "It seems the girl is too weak to even scream." Once the electrocution stopped, I opened my eyes.

"Too weak? I'll show you who's weak Ventress!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and once my eyes opened, glaring towards Ventress, my shackles that kept me in the magnetic containment field shattered and I dropped to the ground.

"How _dare_ you!" she hissed charging at me with her lightsaber. I dodged her attack and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall. I looked over to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and his Padawan. I took a pin out of my curly, waist-length, coal-black hair. My hair immediately fell from it's neat bun and fanned out around me. It even covered one of my green eyes, my left eye to be exact. I threw the pin to Obi-Wan who quickly undid his shackles along with Anakin's and his Padawan's. Ventress charged at me again, but Obi-Wan jumped in front of me, wielding his lightsaber.

Anakin jumped to his feet. "Ahsoka, take the girl to the hanger, we'll meet you there." Ahsoka nodded and grabbed my arm, leading me out of the room.

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Ahsoka shook her head and we continued running.

"Someone has to get you to safety." I sighed as we appeared on the hanger and I gasped as I saw a Naboo ship next to the gunship.

I pulled my wrist free of Ahsoka's grasp. "Oh no, Senator Amidala is here!" Ahsoka pressed a button on her wrist.

"Master, Master!"

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Anakin's voice sounded impatient.

"The Senator is here!" she cried as I ran off to the door closest to the Naboo Ship. I could hear Ahsoka's cries to stop me, but I paid no mind. I had to reach Senator Amidala before the droids did. I did get to her before the droids did, many corridors later.

"Senator Amidala!" She turned and ran at me, hugging me.

"I was worried about you, Arikawen." I smiled and hugged her back, just as a couple of droids spotted us.

"Shoot them!" it cried. I grabbed the Senator's wrist and we made a run for it back the way I came, and we didn't stop until we reached the Hanger. Obi-Wan and Anakin had just gotten there as well.

"Padmé!" cried Anakin. I pushed her towards Anakin just as the droids entered the Hanger as well. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé, and Ahsoka boarded the Gunship. I almost reached it when I heard one of the droids shoot at me. I fell over as the shot got my arm.

"Ani!" Anakin jumped off the gunship and picked me up before he jumped back onto the ship, me over his shoulder.

"Is she alright, Anakin?" asked Obi-Wan, observing me.

"No Master, she's been shot. We have to hurry back to Coruscant as soon as possible."

Padmé kneeled next to me on the floor of the Gunship once the doors closed. "You were very brave. You saved my life." I smiled back at her, before everything around me went black.

* * *

><p>Bubblezkunzyz: I apologize if it's confusing, or too quickly paced.<p>

Obi-Wan: I think you did a great job!

Bubblezkunzyz: Thank you, Obi-Wan. Please R&R to let me know if Obi-Wan is being honest!


End file.
